


Against the World

by blue_rouge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Endearments, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean, because Dean is a demon and a dick but he still loves his Sammy, supernatural season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I'm gonna do to you Sammy, you got no idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “I’m so sad because I really want Sam and Dean to go dark together and be two cute fucked up brothers who kill whoever they want and rule Hell together but I know that’s not what the writers have planned :(((((“

When Dean said Sam had no idea what he was going to do…well, he was right, that’s for certain. Sam wasn’t expecting to wake up tied to his motel bed, he wasn’t expecting Dean’s inhumanly dark eyes to cause his gut to clench with arousal, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Dean to straddle him on the bed, powerful, muscled thighs preventing him from moving an inch.

Sam had to tilt his head back to look his brother in the eyes; eyes which were now back to their usual green and roaming over the exposed column of his throat.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What am I gonna do with you? I told you to let me go." Dean made tsking noises in his throat, chastising Sam like he was a child. He certainly felt as helpless as one right now.

When Dean withdrew a knife from his jacket – a normal one – its smooth shiny edges glinting from the dim glow of the bedside lamp, Sam’s entire body tensed up. Of course Dean was going to take his time, couldn’t let his little brother die quick, could he? Sam had thought, he had  _hoped_  that he would be able to save Dean before it came to this.

Staring at the blade in his brother’s hand, Sam decided that if he had to die, then he would rather it would be at Dean’s hands than anyone else’s. He only wondered if he would end up in their shared heaven alone, or find himself in Crowley’s hands in Hell instead.

Dean was smirking at him, probably absolutely delighted to have Sam spread out under him, at his mercy. Sam braced himself for the edge of the blade, let his eyelids slide shut. When the sharp sting didn’t come, and instead he felt something warm and wet drip against his lips, his eyes flew open, widened in shock.

Dean had slit open one of his own wrists, and now his cursed, demon blood was dripping down onto Sam’s lips. Sam immediately clenched his teeth together, refusing to let a single drop in his mouth.

“Ahhh, Sammy. You’re gonna take it, whether you want to or not. C’mon baby brother, open up for me.” Dean’s voice low and dark with promise as he gripped Sam’s jaw hard with only one hand, his demonic strength enabling him to force Sam’s jaw open. Dean held up his wrist again, letting gravity pull his blood down into Sam’s mouth, and Sam felt the familiar taste of his addiction gracing his tongue once again. Only somehow, it was sweeter than any blood Ruby ever gave him.

It was  _Dean’s_  blood.

And just like that, Sam was gone. His body relaxed within Dean’s hold and he tilted his head into the rough, calloused hand holding his mouth open. Dean was full-on grinning now, wicked glint of teeth as he purred his approval. “ _Good boy_.”

The grip on Sam’s jaw eased, and Dean’s hand began petting through Sam’s hair as he latched onto Dean’s wrist, suckling at the open wound and trying to get as much of that sweet, alluring taste as possible. He was dimly aware that he was hard in his boxers and attempting to rut up against Dean, his erection rubbing up against the rough denim.

Dean withdrew, causing Sam to whine pitifully as he pulled his wrist away. “Shhh, baby boy. We’re going to rule over Hell together. You and I against the world, just like always.” Then Dean’s hot mouth was covering Sam’s own, tongue roughly plunging in and likely tasting his own blood, and all Sam could do was moan in response.

“Gonna take care of you, Sam.” Dean bit down on Sam’s lower lip and sucked on it for a moment before pulling away. Practically high under the influence of his brother’s blood, Sam stayed compliant under his brother’s hands as Dean pulled his boxers down and off, casting them off to the side. Dean pushed Sam’s t-shirt up until it was bunched under his armpits and thumbed at his exposed nipples. Sam gasped and arched up into the touch, pulling at the restraints on his wrists. “Wanna touch you, Dean,” Sam pleaded, trying to give his older brother his best puppy eyes.

Apparently puppy eyes are completely ineffective on demons, however, because Dean just smiled down at Sam with an oddly adoring look as he shook his head no. “Not yet, Sam. Told you I was gonna take care of you.” The look in Dean’s eyes as his raked them over Sam’s exposed body made Sam shiver, squirming slightly. He wanted Dean to  _touch_  him, put those broad, calloused hands all over him and set him on fire with pleasure like Dean was currently doing with his eyes.

“Already so hard and wet for me, Sammy. Been getting any these last few months?” Dean’s tone was light, but his hard gaze demanded a response.

“Dean…” Sam pleaded. He  _knew_  Dean had been fucking women this entire time, and it wasn’t fair for him to expect that Sam hadn’t done the same. Well, it was true that he hadn’t, but the assumption that he wouldn’t was irritating.

“Have you?” Dean demanded as he gripped Sam’s erection tightly, forcing a moan out of Sam’s throat. “Have you given it up to anyone while I’ve been gone? Let anyone touch what’s mine?”

Sam grit his teeth and shook his head no, unable to force out a coherent response with Dean’s hand on his dick.

“No? No one fucked this sweet ass while I wasn’t there to lay claim on it?” Dean pushed Sam’s legs up and began stroking lightly over Sam’s opening.

“No, Dean,” Sam managed to breathe out. “No one since you.”

“Good,” Dean growled before pushing the tip of one of his fingers in dry, causing Sam to gasp and jerk away slightly. Dean stilled him with a hand on his hip as he withdrew the finger. Then he grabbed the knife again and drew it down his index finger. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the dark liquid that began running down from the wound.

“Been wondering if it would affect you just as much this way. Let’s see, shall we?” Dean’s eyes went black as he smirked up at Sam, plunging his blood-slicked finger up into Sam without ceremony. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. It wasn’t quite as strong, but he could still feel that slight thrill of power run through him from the hit of blood.

“Beautiful,” Dean whispered, but his touch was anything but gentle. He pulled out his finger, brought his hand up to Sam’s mouth, and slipped two of his fingers between Sam’s pliant lips. Sam sucked on his big brother’s fingers eagerly, lapping up the last traces of the blood as well as slicking them up as much as possible, figuring it was the only lube he was going to get.

“Good, Sammy. So good for me” Dean murmured, voice gravelly. Sam barely registered the words, he was so gone with pleasure.

Dean pushed the two fingers into Sam’s hole at once, not hesitating even when Sam hissed. He found Sam’s prostate almost immediately and began stroking his fingers in and out, pulling high, keening sounds from Sam’s throat.

“So tight. Haven’t been fucked in so long, but you’re still taking my fingers like it’s nothing.” Sam attempted to rock himself down onto the fingers splitting him open, welcoming the sweet burn.

He vaguely heard himself whimper embarrassingly as Dean pulled his fingers out, but the round head of Dean’s cock was pressing at his hole almost immediately afterwards. It  _hurt,_ god it hurt, but it was Dean filling him up, inch by inch, impaling him on his dick and Sam wanted it,  _needed_  it so badly he couldn’t care less. Once Dean was fully seated in him, he brushed a lock of hair off of Sam’s sweaty forehead, the action strangely gentle in contrast to the throbbing ache of Dean filling him up.

“Please,” Sam whispered, and with that Dean was moving, withdrawing just to slam his dick back up into Sam, pushing him up the bed. Dean set a quick, almost brutal pace, one hand holding Sam’s leg up and the other practically crushing Sam’s hip as he held him down. Sam whimpered and moaned unashamedly as Dean hit his prostate on every other thrust at an unrelenting pace.

“That’s it. Take it, baby, take my cock.” Filth streamed from Dean’s mouth before he latched his teeth onto Sam’s neck and sucked at the sensitive skin there. That last burst of pleasure-pain was all it took to push Sam over the edge. He had needed this for  _so long_ , and his vision whited out as he came hard, streaks of white painting his belly as he gasped for air. It all became too much, Dean roughly thrusting his cock in and out of Sam’s ass, doing nothing but using him to get off at this point, and Sam’s mind blanked out completely.

-

As Sam slowly began to regain consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the addictive taste of Dean’s blood in his mouth and thick fingers stroking over his tongue as he automatically suckled them.

“Welcome back,” Dean purred, his voice whiskey-rough and shot. Sam blinked up at his older brother, vaguely thinking that he should be upset about everything that just happened. As it was, he felt well-fucked and all he could think about was that he’d already sucked all of the blood off of Dean’s fingers and he wanted  _more._

Dean smiled down at him. “Just me and you, Sam. Hell’s not gonna know what hit it.”

Sam’s bloodstained lips crooked up in a smile as Dean withdrew his fingers. “I think I can be okay with that.” 


End file.
